


This Isn't What I Meant

by spiritofsky



Series: This Isn't What I Wanted To Write In Life [1]
Category: Count Duckula, Danger Mouse (TV)
Genre: ALSO IGOR IN TH I S, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, I never write vegetarian Duckula honestly, Kinda, hell AU, i hate this, just a bad bad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Count Duckula asks Igor for some advice on becoming more famous. Igor seems to have some different ideas to him.-x-18th Incarnation Duckula (That's the Danger Mouse 2015 one.)





	This Isn't What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

> this is all matts fault and i hate him so much for it

"Igor!" Count Duckula whined. Igor sighed. Even if this incarnation of his master was more dangerous and bloodthirsty and worthy of his servitude than... the last incarnation had been, he was still as whiny and demanding as the last.

"IGOR PLEASE I'M DYING!" Or rather, make that _more_ whiny and demanding.

"M'lord, I can assure you you are not dying. There were no vampire hunters in the castle the last I heard."

"Igor! There you are! I know it may be surprising for someone of my skill, talent, sheer greatness-"

"Mhm, yes, do get on with it."

Duckula looked at him, an expression of disbelief and hurt. "That is no way to speak to your master Igor! I am the supreme, amazing, fowl prince of darkness and I think you are underestimating my ability! I am amazing and perfect and..."

Igor tuned out until Duckula had finished talking himself up. He had gotten quite good at that since he had resurrected this version of him.

"-So! I know it's surprising but I am faced with a dilemma."

"And what's that M'lord?" Igor asked with a barely concealed sigh, checking the time on his wristwatch. He wanted to get back to his reading.

"Well-!" Duckula swung his legs over the arm of his throne, the metal plated soles of his heels clicked together slightly as he did so, he propped up his head with his arm, sighing dramatically with his eyes now closed, and sweeping his other arm up. He was the very definition of melodramatic. As usual. "I need to find a way to become even more famous! _And before you say it Igor if I kill more people in the village there won't be enough left to adore me!_ "

"Mhm." Igor stared at Duckula. His hairstyle had always reminded him of... "How about you try 'updating your look?'"

Duckula sat up straighter in his throne. "Uhm? Are you insulting me Igor? I'll have you know I look _gorgeous._ "

"No, no, M'lord. Nothing of the sort. You look fine-" Duckula's red eyes glowed slightly as he stared Igor down. "-more than fine already. I was thinking maybe adding a little something more. Some more flair, to make you more eyecatching."

"Igor! You're right! That could be a good idea! Some more glitter, work on my makeup more, maybe some jewelry..."

Igor smiled. "Oh, how about dying your hair? Perhaps some streaks in a bold colour? Very dramatic. Especially against the inky, pitch black of the void."

Duckula tutted, rolling his eyes. "Igor. I _have hair_. There isn't a void there. I'm sure you can tell."

"Mhm, yes M'lord. How about purple? A colour worthy of a vampire such as yourself."

"Yes! It's perfect! The colour of royalty!" Duckula practically jumped up from his throne. "Let's go Igor! There's no time to waste!"

He ran into the next room, metal heels clicking loudly on the stone floor. The footsteps suddenly stopped.

Duckula ran back in. "We have hair dye in the castle, right Igor?"

-x-

Igor stared at the finished product, all purple streaks lined with a fine strip of white.

It was perfect...

 

 

_He looked just like Eridan Ampora._


End file.
